This invention generally relates to eye protectors or sunglasses and more particularly to a removable pair of sunglasses which can be worn over a common pair of eye glasses or spectacles.
For those who wear glasses regularly or for long periods of time, particularly children, there is a need for a new type of sunglasses. Presently, the choices are limited. One can purchase a pair of prescription sunglasses, but that is an expensive solution. For many children, having to deal with one pair of glasses is difficult enough.
Another solution is to attach a pair of nonprescription protective lenses over the frames of the prescription glasses. Probably the most common type of detachable lenses available are the clip-on type which include a pair of tinted plastic lenses which are joined by a metal or plastic bridge and are held in place against the front of the prescription lenses by a pair of u-shaped clips which extend over the top of the eyeglass frame.
Although these devices usually function satisfactorily, they have a number of disadvantages, particularly for children. First, many people do not consider them very attractive or fashionable. Children today are surprisingly fashion conscious and many of them will simply decline to wear or use an item which they regard as unfashionable.
Secondly, most of these devices cannot stand much abuse and can be broken rather easily in the normal course of use by a child. They are not particularly flexible and will be deformed or broken with any significant bending. Thirdly, they are generally not available in sizes small enough to fit well enough on children's glasses. Finally, depending on the particular design involved there may be some additional risk of injury to the face or the eyes by the clips in the event of facial impact.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide for an improved pair of removable sunglasses which are relatively inexpensive in comparison to the cost of conventional prescription sunglasses.
It is another object of this invention to provide for a pair of removable sunglasses which are fashionable and attractive and may be manufactured in a variety of styles and of a variety of materials.
It is another object of this invention to provide for a pair of removable sunglasses which are relatively durable and are foldable between the lenses to facilitate storage.
Finally, it is yet another object of this invention to provide for a pair of removable sunglasses which are suitable for use with children's eyeglasses and provide no additional risk of injury in the event of a fall.